Radio-frequency identification (“RFID”) communication is one example of backscatter communication. RFID communication generally includes a “base station transceiver” that broadcasts/transmits electromagnetic energy and then interprets data from reflections of the broadcasted electromagnetic energy. A “tag” reflects a portion of the electromagnetic energy back to the base station in order to communicate data to the reader. To encode data (e.g. an identification number) in the reflected portion, a passive (battery-free) tag may harvest power from the broadcasted electromagnetic energy and use the harvested power to modulate the electromagnetic energy reflected back to the base station. In contrast, a battery-powered tag uses a battery to power circuitry that modulates the electromagnetic energy reflected back to the base station. Passive tags generally have a range that is much shorter than battery powered tags.
Backscatter communication (including RFID communication systems) is increasingly important as the tags can be manufactured relatively small and RFID communication doesn't require line-of-site between the base station and the tag. As RFID communication systems become more prevalent, demand has increased for sending larger amounts of information in shorter periods of time using backscatter communication.